The instant invention pertains to a programmable-sequencing valve assembly for controlling fluid-operated motors.
Industrial robotic devices which are actuated by multiple motors generally require some form of remote control. In the case of hydraulically operated robotic devices, known remote controllers have taken several forms. One form of remote controller is a solenoid-operated valving arrangement. A solenoid-operated valving arrangement may be hard-wired, with electronic circuitry comprising limit switches and relays, and may include some form of electronic logic means. Another known form of remote controller combines solenoid-actuated valve assemblies with a program-driven computer.
For a variety of reasons, the known forms of robotic control suffer certain disadvantages when implemented. Solenoid-operated valves generally do not have a fast enough fluid flow, or do not operate under a sufficiently high fluid pressure, to provide adequate control to remote robotic devices. Solenoid-operated valves that do operate with sufficiently high pressure and fast fluid flow are very costly. Additionally, the use of solenoid-actuated hydraulic valves generally requires complex plumbing, which includes numerous sharp bends in the hydraulic lines connecting the valves to a robotic device. This lowers efficiency.
Control of known valving arrangements with hard-wired systems requires complex wiring which is difficult to re-program and de-bug. Soft-wired, or programmable systems, offer flexibility and ease of re-programming and de-bugging, but require highly skilled personnel to program and maintain. These systems may be subject to voltage spikes, electrical noise, vibration and other electromagnetic disturbances, which can result in a "program crash".
Additionally, known control valves are designed and made to operate with a single fluid type. Thus, different structures are required to provide fluid control in the case of a hydraulic system, then are needed, for instances, with air, or water.
An object of the instant invention is to provide a user-programmable-sequencing valve assembly.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a programmable-sequencing valve assembly which has a visible programming sequence and monitoring capability.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide a sequencing valve assembly which utilizes a non-volatile, mechanical program.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide a valve assembly which includes a valve housing with in place manifolds produced by joining together valve housing modules.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide a programmable-sequencing valve assembly for multiple motor control which has a high fluid flow capacity, and can carry fluid under high pressure.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a programmable-sequencing valve assembly which does not require extensive sharp-angle bending in fluid lines between the assembly and remotely controlled motors.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide a programmable-sequencing valve assembly which may operate with a variety of fluids.
The device of the instant invention is a user-programmable-sequencing valve assembly, which includes an elongate valve housing made up of valve housing modules. The housing contains a plurality of valve cartridge-receiving wells, in which are received a plurality of valve cartridges or inserts. An elongate cam shaft, which has a series of cams detachably mounted and disposed along its length, is positioned adjacent the housing. The cams carry selectably adjustable nodules which are mechanically programmable, and, coacting with an array of rocker arms, sequentially open and close valve gates which are part of the valve inserts. A motor and gear reduction unit are provided to advance the cam shaft and the cams mounted thereon. Electrical circuitry is provided to sense the rotational displacement of the cam shaft and the position of controlled remote motors, and this circuitry produces sequential advance of the cam shaft.
The device may be adapted to handle a variety of fluids by selecting appropriate fluid-resistant sealing material.
These and other objects and advantages of the instant invention will become more fully apparent as the description which follows is read with reference to the accompanying drawings.